rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandra Sunday
Alexandra is the daughter of the Archangel, Samael and the First Demon, Lilith. She is a Nephalem, an angel-demon hybrid. Biography Rise of the Fallen Alexandra was conceived by Samael and Lilith and was naturally their first born child. Samael for the first time felt love for one of his children and decided to send his daughter away from Hell and live a normal life with an adopted family, not wanting her to live among demons or hunted down by angels. Samael had placed Alexandra outside of an orphanage at the age of being six months old while also giving her a human heritage so that way her powers can be locked away until she reaches at her exact eighteenth birthday. Alexandra had six years living at the orphanage without knowing her real parents. Alexandra did not play with any of the other kids since she preferred to play by herself. Most of the times two couples have decided to adopt her but at the last minute, they decided not to until one day the couple Jonathan and Lauren Sunday arrived and fell in love with her. Alexandra spent the next 12 years with her adopted parents and lived a normal life. At her eighteenth birthday, Alexandra's powers slowly manifested as the first sight of being revealed was her ability to understand and speak in a variety of languages even she had no idea of how to speak or understand them, then she was able to communicate with animals as her pet dog, Icarus spoke to her. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Alexandra was given a weapon of an Archangel by her father, Samael. This weapon can harm or kill anything that is a Primordial Species Level Entity, but it needs to be function by an Archangel or a being that is half Archangel, Alexandra is part Archangel, so her weapon can function at it's full power. Alexandra customized her own Archangel Blade by turning the color gold variation into dark pink variation. Powers and Abilities Alexandra is a Nephalem between the union of an Archangel and Blue-Eyed Demon. She is the strongest entity in all of creation and has the power that reaches the likes of the Primordial Beings who created everything. She can create and destroy whatever she sees fit, making her extremely dangerous. Very few beings can hardly stand up to her power. She is far more superior than an Arch-Nephilim and Arch-Cambion. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Alexandra is the second strongest abstract entity in her universe, with only the first Primordial Beings that came into existence bbefore creation. She is an angel-demon hybrid and is stronger than any angel, demon, Nephilim, or Cambion. She is a child sired by the Archangel, Samael that is equal to the strongest Archangel in creation, Michael and strongest Greater Demon, Lilith. Alexandra is meant to be powerful than any of her parents just like other angelic or demon half breeds. What makes Alexandra immensely powerful is that she has the power to create or destroy creation, a level of power that is only known to be wielded by the Primordial Beings. ** Cosmic Awareness: Alexandra throughout her journey, learns about many objects, beings, locations, magic/spells/rituals. She gains vast knowledge through her father, mother, uncles, and aunts. *** Necroscience: Inherited from her father, Alexandra has the understanding of the dead, death, and dying. ** Creation: Alexandra has the power to create any object, being, location or anything into existence out of nothing. Anything that Alexandra creates will be tied to her existence, so if she were to die, everything she ever created will cease to exist. ** Destruction: Alexandra has the power to destroy everything that exist. She can destroy any object, being, location or anything of existence and erase it. When something is erase, it isn't dead, it's simply gone, as in it never existed in the first place. If she uses this power at a higher degree, she can erase something to the point of any individual except for the Primordial Beings, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion in creation not have any recollection of the thing that was erased. ** Energy Perception: Alexandra can detect or perceive all the energy that flows in a universe, even all of creation or existence itself. ** Ethereal Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate Aether, the purest type of energy that flows in all of existence. She can utilize this power to further augment her powers and abilities ** Higher Consciousness: Alexandra can continue to evolve through her experience in battle. She will continue to grow stronger than before and there is no limit to how far her power will grow, making her the strongest entity in creation. ** Omnifarious: Alexandra can alter her shape or appearance down to small segments and recombine herself into anything she desires. Her power to change into anything is unlimited. *** Shape-Shifting: Alexandra can take on the form of any object or person, even creatures without limit. ** Omnilingualism: Alexandra has the ability to speak, write, understand, and communicate in any language she's never heard of. She can communicate even in sign languages, illegible words, backward messages, and body language. She can communicate with animals which how she was able to understand and speak with her pet, Icarus. * Angelic/Demonic Manipulation: Alexandra can control all angelic and demonic beings just like Nephilims and Cambions. Her powers allow her to control even the likes of an Archangel or Archdemon. ** Angelic/Demonic Banishing: Alexandra can banish any angelic or demonic entity back to their respective realms or another dimension. ** Angelic/Demonic Possession: Alexandra can mind control the mental state of any angelic or demon entity and force them against their will from mind, body and spirit. * Angelic Rune Knowledge: Spending time with the Shadow Hunters, Alexandra has gain the understanding of using angel rune magic to augment her physical abilities to a higher degree. * Biokinesis: Alexandra can harm or disfigure an individual. She can place or remove injuries, aliments, or diseases, With this power, she can even alter a person's physiology and convert them into a whole new species. * Demonic Magic Knowledge: Learning from her mother Lilith, Alexandra can use dark arts to achieve many levels of feats such as empowering herself or revival spells. Alexandra is capable of using dark magic. * Dream Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate a person's dream by altering, fabricating a fake dream or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a dream state for eternity. * Death-Force Manipulation: Inheriting from her father, Alexandra can manipulate the essence of death, meaning can can cause things to wither, rot, weaken, or die. She can request assistance from the dead if she wants to. This power will cause anything equal or stronger than a Primordial Species Level Entity to feel nauseous. * Elemental Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the basic elements of nature such as water, fire, earth, wind, or temperatures. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Alexandra has knowledge and experience since she was younger and the continues to improve through the extant training of Cassiel, Samael, Michael, and other individuals with expert fighting skills. She continues to learn on her journey. * Healing/Purification: Like angles, Alexandra can heal an individual from severe injuries, aliments, or diseases. She can cleanse any corruption from an entity such as the demonic and purify their essence. She can cleanse all that is evil. * Holy/Hellfire Manipulation: Like angels, demons, Nephilims, and Cambions, Alexandra can manipulate both fires of their respective realms. She can use this power to harm, kill or confine the angelic and demonic. * Immortality: Alexandra is part angel and demon. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Immunity: Alexandra is part angel and demon, her heritage can counteract any weaknesses, her parents are normally vulnerable to, making it impossible to even harm her, much less kill her. She cannot be harmed by holy water, iron, and salt as she can touch them just fine like a regular human. Angel Runes meant to confine or weaken an angel cannot do the same to her as she can break through it just fine. She can walk on hallowed ground and a exorcism will not work since she is not a tortured soul. * Mental Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the mental state of an individual. All of their brain functions can be altered by mind controlling them or shutting the mind down. * Natural Weaponry: Alexandra can summon natural weapons from her body such as growing fangs, retractable claws. ** Enhanced Jaws: Alexandra has an incredible biting force that can tear a individual's arm off. This was mostly seen during her Angelic Wrath State. ** Retractable Claws: Alexandra can generate claws from her hands that can severely harm powerful entities such as angels. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Alexandra cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Since she doesn't have that many weaknesses, it's impossible to even harm her, but at her youngest, she can be harm by Primordial Species Level Entities. High Level Angelic or Demonic Weaponry can potentially harm or kill her. * Nightmare Manipulation: Much like how she can do with dreams, Alexandra can manipulate a person's nightmares by altering, fabricating a fake nightmare or destroying it. She can leave one trap in a nightmare state for eternity. * Poison Emission: Alexandra can emit a wave of poison in a certain area and cause severe harm to a group of individuals. When she's upset or angry, she causes all the plant life to rot. * Reality Warping: Alexandra can distort the fabrics of reality and alter what is logic in the universe. She can create objects or beings out of thin or even her own pocket dimension. * Regeneration: Alexandra's body can heal from any severe injury in only a short amount of time. Her body will be capable of burning out any magic/spell effects. * Resurrection: Like angels, Alexandra has the power to resurrect any individual from their proper realm of deceased. She can revive angels, demons, deities, humans, or any entity. A being that is erased from creation cannot be resurrected since it does not exist. * Advanced Smiting: Like angels, Alexandra can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. Once she's at full maturity, Alexandra can smite any individual without problems, even an Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, Shards, and Primordial Species Level Entities. * Soul Absorption: Alexandra can channel the power of a soul into her body and augment her powers and abilities to a high degree. * Space-Time Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the space-time continuum, meaning the forces of time and space. With time, she can travel or freeze time itself. She will not be affect by a time freeze and can move freely. For space, she can fabricate a pocket dimension or open portals to other realms infinitely. ** Spatial-Temporal Lock: Alexandra is immune to time and space, meaning she can exist out of these two and from their effects. If someone where to travel back in time and alter history by killing a younger version of herself, she will continue to exist and what will happen to that timeline of the version where she dies, it creates another timeline. Alexandra will be able to remember and altered history events and will not forget about them. If she happens to be in an area that explodes, she can exist out of space as well. * Super Stamina: As of right now, Alexandra does require food, water, sleep, and oxygen to sustain herself, but once she grows older and stronger, she'll have no need for these things. Alexandra can exert herself in prolong harsh activities and will not tire. * Super Strength: Alexandra possesses immense physical strength that allows her to overwhelm any supernatural entity. At her youngest, while she was still learning, she could be matched by an Archangel, but after she grows stronger, she'll be able to overwhelm any Archangel. The only beings that will be capable of overwhelm her would by the Primordial Beings. * Supernatural Concealment: Alexandra can prevent anyone from tracking her presence. She can hide from the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity such as an Archangel. Only Primordial beings, angel/demon half breeds can track her down. Alexandra will not be found unless she wants to. ** Invisibility: Alexandra can cloak herself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Alexandra can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Alexandra can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. * Swordsmanship: Alexandra was trained how to use sharp weaponry by Cassiel. Alexandra's swordsmanship continue to improve after she trains with the best master swordsman such as Michael or Samael. * Telekinesis: Alexandra can move objects or beings with her mind. * Telepathy: Alexandra can read or sense the mind of an individual. She can communicate individual through a mental link. * Twilight Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the forces of light and darkness of the universe. Alexandra can utilize her light and darkness powers for energy projectile or tendril-based attacks. * Weapon Manipulation: Much like angels and Nephilims, Alexandra can manifest a primary Flaming sword whenever she wants but she must concentrate on it so it can appear. ** [[Flaming Sword|'Flaming Sword:']] A primary sword ignited in holy fire can harm or kill all younger angels, demons, deities, monsters and other supernatural entities. * Weather Manipulation: Alexandra can manipulate the four main factors of the weather. She can cause severe natural disasters, capable of wiping out the earth. * Wing Manifestation: Alexandra can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allow her to travel various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Alexandra can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself. She will not have any limit of where she wants to go. ** Flight: Alexandra can unfold her wings to fly. Vulnerabilities Despite being immensely powerful, Alexandra has a few vulnerabilities, but they can hardly harm or try to destroy her. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Wrath: Like Nephilim, when Alexandra is furious, her powers become unstable. She is able to unleash any hidden dormant powers she normally isn't capable of utilizing in her normal state and she would be capable of overwhelming the strongest entities while in this state. The drawback is that she can blackout or is left extremely exhausted. This does go away when she becomes much more mature and is use to wielding so much power very often. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can only severely harm Alexandra. It causes aggravating poison effects on a Primordial Species Level. * Magic: Magic or spells can affect Alexandra's body by harming or restrain her for only a short while. She can be mislead by illusions, confine, or banished, depending on the level of magic used. Primordial Level Magic can potentially cause serious damage. * Mark of Cain: '''The Mark of Cain can corrupt Alexandra and fill her with blood lust to kill if she bears it. The Mark can potentially kill her due of one of it's powers being protecting the individual who bears the Mark from any attacks and returns the enemy's attack by seven fold. Alexandra will be severely harm if she uses powerful attack, but instant death attacks will kill her. * '''Mortality: Alexandra had human DNA mixed with her heritage. While it does make her stronger than ever, it also makes her vulnerable to human needs such as food, water, sleep, or oxygen, but those needs will vanish as she grows older. Magic/spells will have a much better affect on her than angelic or demonic beings. She can fall for illusions or intoxicated by poisonous spells, but her angelic/demon physiology will burn any after effects in just a few seconds. Destroying Beings * Cambion: A regular Cambion is only strong as a Hell Knight, which cannot match her, but when Lucifer walks the earth, every Cambion is supercharged and reach nigh-omnipotence level of power. One can overwhelm or destroy her if she is six years old or younger unless she is not in her Angelic Wrath State. An Arch-Cambion is a demon hybrid spawn by an Archdemon. One can destroy her on her eighteenth birthday unless she is also not in her Angelic Wrath state. When both reach full maturity, Alexandra can easily destroy an Arch-Cambion effortlessly. An Arch-Cambion can fend off against her until it's inevitable defeat. * Nephilim: Alexandra is currently stronger than any Nephilim, even one sired by a Seraphim, but an Arch-Nephilim is capable of destroyed her on her eighteenth birthday unless she is not in her Angelic Wrath State. When both reach full maturity, Alexandra can easily destroy an Arch-Nephilim effortlessly. An Arch-Nephilim can fend off against her until it's inevitable defeat. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Alexandra as they will always be above her in every way. Alexandra can at least moderately harm any of the Primordial Beings and hold her own for a short time. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necromancer, Eon, King Oberon, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Demiurge can potentially overwhelm and kill Alexandra while she is still growing stronger. Throughout her adventure, Alexandra equally matches a Primordial Species until when she reaches full maturity, she can easily destroy any Primordial Species without effort. When she faced off against her father, Samael, she entered her Angelic Wrath State and easily overwhelmed him to the point of being beaten to a bloody pulp. As a child, it's possible to overwhelm a Primordial Species just by being in her angelic wrath state. * Shards: An aspect piece of a Primordial Being is equally strong as four Primordial Species Level Entities. Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death can overwhelm and destroy Alexandra is she is young or developing her power. Once at full maturity, Alexandra can easily overwhelm any of the Shards, but they can hold their own until their inevitable defeat. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy Alexandra from existence and erase every aspect of her existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Alexandra if it strikes her at her vital organs. Gallery original.gif|Alexandra releasing an energy attack Mirror-mirror-M-019 14771 rgb1.jpg|Alexandra in Avalon fighting an Elf Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:High Tier Demons Category:High Tier Angels Category:Nephalem Category:Rose of God Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Main Characters Category:Rise of the Fallen